


洗发水三四事系列

by Elena159



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 一瓶洗发水引发的连续剧（？？？）论坛体学院AU，cp鸟瓜
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/José Mourinho
Kudos: 1





	1. 给我导送了瓶洗发水，第二天他剃光头了，求问我导是不是对我有意见

-校内BBS-匿名树洞区

《给我导送了瓶洗发水，第二天他剃光头了，求问我导是不是对我有意见》

RT

PS，洗发水是校运会奖品，不是楼主特意买的……

PPS，为什么送洗发水……因为楼主运动健将拿了好多，上楼正好看见我导，于是顺手送了他一瓶

评论区：

#1

您好，是的

-楼主

QAQ

#2

剃光头的话，我好像解码了？

-楼主

请您不要暴力掀马甲【鞠躬

#3

我也解码了2333楼主以您导在学校的知名度，不掀马甲也无卵用啊

#4

解码+1，您导到底哪里想不开

#5

大家基本都解码了吧，爱怜楼主三秒

-楼主

……我弃疗了，所以我导到底是不是对我有意见啊

#6

没解码，不过觉得楼主想多了，你导可能就是想换个发型所以剃了，洗发水嘛，拿回家给家人用不也一样

-楼主

那个……我导家里那位秃了能有七八年了

#7

话又说话来，楼主怎么想不开送你导洗发水啊

-楼主

洗发水是校运会奖品，我抱着一堆上楼正好看见我导下楼就顺手送了一瓶QAQ

#8

刚见过楼主导师了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不由得想起我本科一年级上他的课的时候他第一讲就说，“你们要热爱学习，真正的热爱是不会秃头的”

-#9

我也记得哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈老师您忘了吗

-#10

头发：所以爱会消失的，对吗

-#8

老师：会的【冷漠.jpg

另外我记得他这个说法也是为了怼谁

-楼主

……怼我师娘

#11

我来迟了啊啊啊啊啊作为您导颜粉我不能接受他怎么剃光了老师你不对劲啊

-#12

粉丝团痛哭流涕

#13

理性分析一下

首先校运会年年洗发水都是那个牌子，您导肯定知道，又已知楼主运动健将属性，抱着一堆洗发水，所以您导肯定是能理解楼主不是特意买了一瓶洗发水送他

所以正常情况是您导拿回家放下了

然后您师娘【？不知道是楼主送的洗发水，看到新的洗发水可能认为您导是在针对她【？，于是怀恨在心，趁着三更半夜月黑风高伸手不见五指的半夜，以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃儿响叮当之势，给您导剃了个光头

患难夫妻，同甘共苦，感人至深

-#14

内容先不评论，纠正一下是“他”，楼主导师两口子挺有名的23333

-#15

这个脑洞也太大了哈哈哈哈哈

-#16

……………………

师娘挺忙的，恐怕没空给楼主导师剃头

-楼主

师娘都忙到自己秃了哪有空给我导剃。。。

#17

害，我觉得楼主你发这个帖子的问题比给你导送洗发水的问题大多了23333


	2. 我是给导师送洗发水的楼主，我终于搞明白我导为什么剃头了

-校内BBS-匿名树洞区

《我是给导师送洗发水的楼主，我终于搞明白我导为什么剃头了》

害，说到底是个乌龙事件。我师娘是真的很忙，最近似乎有个项目又要上线了于是通宵达旦地加班，没有夜生活的那种。我导可能是独守空闺太寂寞了于是剃发以明志要一起过加班没有夜生活的日子。

总而言之不是对我有意见，长出一口气

评论区：

#1

？？？？楼主你是不是傻

#2

？？？？楼主你导要没有夜生活你能有吗

#3

？？？？楼主你赶紧睡一觉迎接即将到来的加班你知道吗

#4

我还是不懂，您导要加班就加班，为啥要剃发以明志啊

-#5

斩断三千烦恼丝，就没有加班到脱发的忧愁【bushi】

#4

逻辑宝才！这论坛捡到鬼了！

#楼主

……是我naive了

接着搬砖去了……

#6

我有一个大胆的猜想！

首先楼主给您导送了瓶洗发水，您导拿回家睹物思人【bushi】想起师娘已经很久没有回家了，鸳鸯瓦冷霜华重，翡翠衾寒谁与共，不知道对方的光头是否像自己的枕畔一样夜凉如水，于是忍不住自己也剃秃了体验一下×

-楼主

。。。。。

-#7

虽然大家应该都解码了，但还是聊胜于无地打一下码

“头冷的时候，心就不冷了。（）比任何时候都更理解了这句话。

这已经是【】这个月没有回家的第31天了，彼此年少情浓之时，总未曾想过有朝一日竟也习惯了独自一人。谁料本也无波的心绪，偏被一瓶洗发水撩拨了起来。”

-#8

“依照（）的性格，或是早年两人唯恐落了下风的争衡之时，恐怕（）非要与【】将这每日的缘由分辩清楚。而如今（）只觉无趣，原以为烦恼尽除，却在触到冰凉的枕头，迟迟不曾入眠。”

-#7

“想来爱的尽头原来不是刻骨铭心，而是渐渐忘怀。

感谢你曾经来到过我的生命里，可如今，那都不重要了。”

-#9

请问哪里能买到您二位的著作！

-#10

球球了，二位就在树洞版开个连载吧

-#11

同求连载！

-#12

三人血书

-楼主

？？？？？？？？？？

#13

报——

今天上您导的课，真有不怕死的同学课间问了您导为什么剃秃了

您导：一个神秘微笑你们感受一下.jpg

-楼主

再探再报！

-#14

楼主你们实验室不是更好探吗

-楼主

我们最近搬砖都忙疯了……

#15

所以说，当务之急应该是给楼主导师想个生发方案，拯救楼主师门于水火之中

-#16

La Liga大学的齐老师仿佛有个生发新理论楼主要不研究一下？

-#17

不是你看齐老师的发型这个理论真的靠谱吗？？？？

-#18

那还不如让隔壁学院渣老师介绍个植发的地方

-#17

渣老师都快又秃了。。。

-#19

那找孔老师，孔老师的发型总是坚挺的！

-#20

递生发洗发水亚马逊链接

#21

建议冷静，万一您导是想要通过秃头的方式进行某种献祭，已达到“我变秃了也变强了”的目标，贸然让楼主送生发洗发水只能适得其反

-#22

附议，建议楼主还是从您导两口子的夫夫关系下手，如果您导家庭生活愉快又有了夜生活，楼主的夜生活也就不用担心了嘛


	3. 还是我，我导请假三天了，他是不是回家离婚了啊

-校内BBS-匿名树洞区

《还是我，我导请假三天了，他是不是回家离婚了啊》

……大概就是这样的情况

楼主现在觉得自己真是罪孽深重（土下座）

评论区：

#1

？？？？？楼主你导离婚你为啥罪孽深重，你三了你导吗？？？

-楼主

…………………………那倒没有

-#2

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈给递楼主前两个贴子的链接

归纳一下就是楼主给导师送了瓶洗发水，戳中了楼主导师两口子忙到秃头还没有夜生活的痛点，楼主导师估计越想越气忍不了了，离婚！

-#1

！我惊了！老师您为什么离婚了！

#3

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO我拒绝相信！

#4

？？？？？？不会吧！我还是他俩CP粉的！不会吧不会吧不会真的离婚吧

-楼主

谁还不是他俩CP粉呢……遥想我当年读到我导的学位论文致谢里3/4在明diss暗秀当时还没毕业的自己男票，就觉得老师的性格好有趣我要读他的研究生！

老师对我们都很好我们也希望他幸福啊

-#5

求一个论文链接？

-楼主

唉，拿走不谢

-#6

明diss暗秀到底是个什么操作方式啊？

-#7

大约就是“就这个程度的研究流于表面了，一点都看不出是领域最前沿，最新，最怎么怎么样（此处省略三个形容词）的研究”

-#8

哈哈哈哈哈我原来还奇怪为什么楼主送洗发水会有这么多连锁反应，看来楼主还是对傲娇认识不足啊×

-楼主

我错了我真的错了我一开始就不应该送那瓶洗发水如果我不送那瓶洗发水我的导师就不会离婚如果我的导师不离婚我又怎么会沦落到这个伤心的地步.gif

#9

楼主你先冷静一下！

您导说是请假离婚了吗？或者没说的话，走之前有什么征兆吗？总不能今天下了班突然想去离婚了吧？

-楼主

请假说的是“家事”，走前我一直搬砖挺久没见了我也不知道有没有征兆

-#9

那也不一定是离婚啊？

-楼主

我也希望不是，问了大家好像也说没什么征兆？

-#10

如果再见不能红着眼，是否还能红着脸

没有征兆就是没有留恋，您导不会怪你的（？）

-#楼主

…………………………

#11

这么一说我想起来，我上上周上您导的课，老师两节课间出去打了个电话，回来是脸色有点不太好的，因为马上就上课了倒也没说很多

-#12

@楼主，你看征兆这不就有了

-#13

楼主估计真要自闭了……

-#14

你们有人同情楼主吗！你们就知道艾特楼主！

-#15

你们有人同情楼主导师吗！你们就知道哈哈哈楼主送洗发水！

-#16

草，我CP怎么就BE了啊（悲伤难过不想说话.jpg

#17

楼主你想开点，冰冻三尺非一日之寒，走到离婚这一步肯定不会是因为洗发水，又不是因为你送洗发水您师娘才忙到让您导独守空闺

-#18

这不是更完蛋了说白了确实是日积月累，但楼主这洗发水就是导火索啊

-#19

CP粉好想组团去打楼主啊

-楼主

……我真的错了

#20

所以离婚为什么要请假？

-#21

那不得缓缓……


	4. 真的是最后一帖了……

-校内BBS-匿名树洞区

《真的是最后一帖了……》

是我！还是我！我导回来了！他回来了！

他请我们师门一起吃了个饭，并表示我们这段时间都辛苦了，我们集体：诚惶诚恐！受宠若惊！为老板服务！

然后吃饭的时候我导和蔼可亲地跟我说，xx啊，你这个用心观察生活的态度非常好，但是脑洞也真是太大了，我不就是去度了个假，离什么婚

事情是这样的，我导和师娘本打算忙完这阵一起去度假，但我师娘最近有个项目要上线所以一直都加班，而上线前出了一点问题所以原定要早的休假不得不拖延了一周，所以计划都得重排，导致我导气压极低，终于等师娘忙完了两人浪了一圈回来了我导本人现在神清气爽

总而言之，向大家报个平安，我细软跑了👋🏻

#1

吓死我了还以为最后一贴是您导确定离婚了，没离就好祝99！

-#18

谢谢

#2

没离就好！

#3

不对您导在看匿名版才是重点吧？？？？

#4

既然老师在看我先表个白，喜欢老师！

-#18

朕知道了

#5

讲真，以上个帖子的热度，没引起您导注意才是不正常的吧23333

-#6

别说了这俩礼拜我感觉走到哪儿坐下周围人的聊天都是这么开头的，“诶你听说了吗xxxx老师离婚了啊。”“听说了听说了天啊怎么会这样？！”

-#7

#论究竟是您导回来发现自己社会性被离婚了更尴尬还是楼主被您导发现匿名版发帖更尴尬XD

-#18

其实是我看到的

#8

祝99，以及，匿名版那俩连载还继续吗

-#9

求不坑啊啊啊啊啊

-#10

是《不问往昔》作者，一想到楼主导师窥屏可能看到我写的“你拿回来的洗发水有他的香水味”我瑟瑟发抖🥶

-#11

太太！太太要转到其他平台更新也请留下门牌号！

-#10

没有门派号了，怕被暗杀（钻到床底下.jpg）

-#12

太太您可以再开个甜文坑嘛

-#10

不了不了我真的害怕😱

#11

也就是说，当我们纷纷以为我磕的CP意难平的时候，其实我磕的CP糖海烟花凯迪拉克（？）

-#12

那些被窥探到的所谓温柔证据其实不过万分之一（唱）

-#13

这都不是温柔证据了这是离婚证据2333

#14

楼主一直都没出现诶，不至于不至于看您导这不挺开心的

-#15

楼主心虚吧哈哈哈哈哈一个帖子让全校以为导师离婚了

#17

所以整件事到底跟洗发水有啥关系啊

-#18

也没多大关系，若泽年轻时候也挺运动健将的，我们家这种校运会奖品洗发水还挺多

#10

我！的！天

匿名版全版匿名代号是相同的吗？我刚看到#18给我的文点了个赞……


End file.
